It may be desirable for an electronic device, for example, a cellular telephone, to have increased functionality beyond wireless communications. For example, a mobile wireless communications device may have one or more input devices, such as a camera, for example, a digital camera.
In a digital camera that includes a relatively small image sensor, for example that may be found in an electronic device such as a cellular telephone, foreign material may significantly reduce image quality. For example, foreign material may fall within or gather in the image sensing area of the image sensor. Foreign material may also cause an increased amount of rejected cameras based upon failing to meet quality metrics.
Foreign material traps may be used to reduce foreign material that enters the image sensing area. However, these foreign material traps may not reduce or prevent foreign material from entering the image sensing area at early stages of manufacturing, for example. Accordingly, further improvements to reducing foreign material adjacent the image sensor or within the image sensing area may be desirable.